


Год внезапных свадеб

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Тот год выдался щедрым на свадьбы, порой очень странные…
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Susan Bones/Neville Longbottom
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Год внезапных свадеб

Наследник Малфоев, оказывается, вовсе не был таким бесхребетным и покорным отцовской воле, как думали все вокруг. Взять в жены девчонку Уизли – пусть и чистокровную дальше некуда, но совершенно нищую! – было совсем не в духе его семьи. Кислое выражение лиц его родителей на свадебной церемонии лишний раз подтвердило это и доставило немало удовольствия некоторым из присутствующих.  
  
По идее, Гермиона тоже должна была быть в числе этих некоторых. Но на самом деле ей, гордо стоявшей в длинном сиреневом платье в шеренге подружек невесты, было абсолютно безразлично, какие чувства плещутся в глазах родителей Драко. Главное, что у самого Драко глаза сияют, как звезды – сразу видно, что человек счастлив! Значит, можно надеяться, что брак Джинни будет крепким. И что она никогда-никогда не разведется.

О чувствах самой Джинни беспокоиться в данном случае не стоило – Гермиона знала о них лучше всех, причем из первых рук. Джинни с недавних пор, к изумлению многих, наконец-то смирилась с тем, что ее влечение к Гарри Поттеру так и осталось безответным, и теперь была по уши влюблена в Драко. Более того, сумела в рекордно короткий срок затащить капризного Малфоя под венец – опять же на удивление всем.  
  
\- Как причудливо плетет свои кружева судьба! – проскрипела на ухо сияющей Молли Уизли престарелая тетушка Мюриэль, двоюродная бабушка новобрачной. Она имела в виду и неожиданность выбора спутника жизни Джинни, и внезапность самой свадьбы. Гермиона, стоящая рядом с почетной гостьей, невольно кивнула, соглашаясь с ней – и улыбнулась.   
  
***  
Семье Уизли в этом году везло на свадьбы. Учитывая, что Билл был уже давно женат, Чарли в принципе не имел интереса к узам Гименея, а Джордж объявил, что женится не раньше, чем откроет по-настоящему крупный магазин приколов вместо нынешней мелкой лавки, логично было предположить, что следующим из мальчиков Уизли будет окольцован Перси. Да и то весьма нескоро, потому что отношения с Пенелопой Кристалуотер, сложившиеся у него еще со школьных времен, сейчас внезапно дали трещину. Причиной стала Одри Руссель – новая сотрудница Министерства, прибывшая из Франции по программе обмена магическим опытом. Хорошенькая и общительная Одри в последнее время попадалась на глаза Перси гораздо чаще, чем того требовала служебная необходимость. 

И тем не менее следующее матримониальное торжество в семье Уизли состоялось всего через три месяца после свадьбы Джинни. Тихоня Рон, которого все считали влюбленным в Гермиону, вдруг заявил о своем желании вступить в брак с Лавандой Браун. Многие были убеждены, что это его решение разобьет сердце Гермионе. Но Гермиона, явившаяся на свадьбу в роскошном розовом костюме и с лучезарной улыбкой на лице, вовсе не выглядела несчастной, стоя на церемонии в кругу ближайших друзей жениха, справа от Гарри Поттера, который был шафером.

Единственным человеком, кому эта свадьба действительно разбила сердце, был Невилл Лонгботтом. Он давно вздыхал по Лаванде. Та никогда не отвечала ему взаимностью, но до тех пор пока она никому не отдала свою руку и сердце, Невилл все еще на что-то надеялся. Внезапное предложение Рона, которое Лаванда столь же внезапно приняла, настолько потрясло Невилла, что он даже не пришел на их свадьбу, хотя и был на нее официально приглашен. 

  
***

Она не появлялась довольно долго. Он даже начал думать, а не удалось ли ей и вправду добиться своего? Но эти глупые опасения, вызванные отчаянием долгого ожидания, были недолгими: как раз в тот день, когда он дошел до такой мысли, Гермиона вновь посетила его. И вывалила на него ворох свежих сплетен.

Драко и Джинни ждут ребенка, и это окончательно сцементировало их брак, а также помирило с родителями Драко.

Рон теперь уже не просто помощник, а полноправный компаньон Джорджа. Лаванда тоже не сидит без дела – открыла гадальный салон и помаленьку завоевывает себе постоянных клиентов.

Между тем семья Уизли готовится к третьей свадьбе за последний год: Одри сумела-таки окончательно вытеснить Пенелопу из сердца Перси, и тот, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, предложил прелестной француженке оформить их отношения.

А Невилл через месяц женится на Сьюзен Боунс. Что ж, Сьюзен – это неплохая партия. И отличный клей для разбитого сердца. Она давно была неравнодушна к Невиллу, и если тот не замечал ее любви, то лишь потому, что слишком уж был зациклен на Лаванде. А теперь все изменится. Да, теперь все изменится…

Но тоска, звучавшая в голосе Гермионы, лучше всяких слов говорила, что несмотря на все эти события, для нее самой за это время ничего не изменилось. Ее собеседник чутко уловил этот оттенок ее настроения, и его сердце радостно забилось. Он обретал надежду.

***

Гермиона замолчала и опустила голову, задумчиво вертя в пальцах большой фигурный флакон с остатком искристой жидкости, который принесла, чтобы вернуть ему. Глупышка всерьез верила, что это была единственная порция его новейшего зелья…  
  
Грани толстого зеленого стекла тускло отсвечивали в вечернем свете. Гермиона поставила флакон на стол, рядом с чашкой дымящегося чая. И сделала маленький церемонный глоток из чашки. В воздухе неуловимо витало имя «Гарри Поттер», но ни один из собеседников не торопился его произнести. Наконец гостья решилась:  
  
\- Я хотела сказать… В общем, у меня ничего не вышло с Гарри.

\- Не хватило зелья? – спросил хозяин дома с притворной озабоченностью, граничащей с насмешкой. Он прекрасно знал, что в этом флаконе зелья хватило бы не только на тех, кто его уже получил, но и еще на столько же человек. А получило его немало людей, хотя ему она призналась только насчет Гарри… Но разве он не понимал, что этот год странных, скоропалительных свадеб – целиком и полностью заслуга его детища, его нового зелья? И больше не хотел скрывать от нее, что раскусил ее планы.

Нетрудно было понять, зачем Гермиона около года назад приобрела у него это сравнительно недавно изобретенное им зелье – гораздо более сильное, чем Амортенция, хотя и той же направленности. Сначала это зелье соединило Джинни и Драко, чтобы отвлечь внимание Джинни от Гарри. Затем оно, так же внезапно для окружающих, соединило Рона и Лаванду – чтобы Гермиона смогла наконец стряхнуть с себя Рона. Что, конечно же, очень правильно, ведь он ей совсем не пара…

Казалось бы, при чем тут Перси? А бедолага Перси, скорее всего, послужил для нее самым первым подопытным кроликом, учитывая тот факт, что роман с Одри у него начался примерно за четыре месяца до свадьбы Джинни – в ту пору, когда сама Джинни еще не задумывалась о Малфое и неровно дышала к Поттеру. Судя по всему, именно на Перси Гермиона проверила действие зелья, так что этот сухарь в итоге поддался чарам легкомысленной француженки. Может быть, даже и француженка была не такая уж легкомысленная… Но ему ли не знать, насколько безотказно действует его зелье? 

Вот разве что Невилл как-то не вписывается в этот стройный логический ряд… Зачем Гермионе потребовалось бы устраивать его личную жизнь? Ах да, она же у нас совестливая… Решила возместить Невиллу то, что отняла у него. Ну и зря. Ничего она у него не отнимала. Лаванда не выбрала бы Невилла, даже если бы они оказались последними представителями рода человеческого на всем Земном шаре. 

*** 

Гостья не спешила с ответом, и молчание становилось все более тягостным.

\- Гермиона?

\- Да, Северус? – задумчиво откликнулась она.

Вот как! Уже «Северус», а не «профессор»? Быстро же оно действует, это зелье… Ведь и пяти минут не прошло, как она попробовала этот чай! Можно было, конечно, угостить ее этим питьем гораздо раньше. Больше года назад. И результат был бы тот же, разве нет? А вот и нет! Тот же, да не такой! До этого она должна была собственноручно сжечь мосты. И понять, что в случае чего возврата к прошлому не будет. Этот год внезапных свадеб должен был психологически предварить эффект данного зелья для самой Гермионы и создать у окружающих иллюзию того, что роман между нею и Северусом Снейпом возник очень естественно, как-то сам собой.

\- Так что же случилось? – спросил он голосом, полным почти искреннего сочувствия, и помолчав, добавил: – Кто она?

Гермиона опустила голову и разбитым голосом пробормотала:  
  
\- Это не она, а он…

Хозяин дома не стал спрашивать, что за роковой мужчина украл сердце Гарри Поттера. Он и так знал это, причем довольно давно. Какой-то сослуживец Поттера, как бишь его там… Фамилия ускользала из памяти. В общем, неважно. Какой-то рядовой, ничтожный человечишка… Какая разница, кто именно? Главное, что он возник очень кстати, и Снейп, разузнав об этом (хотя эта парочка и скрывала свои отношения), вовремя подправил свое новое зелье так, чтобы оно было бессильно разрушать узы однополой любви. Надо сказать, Гермиона устроила неплохое испытание этому изобретению, и сейчас заслуживала того, чтобы узнать его истинную силу. 

Положив руку на ее руку, безвольно лежащую на столе, он вкрадчиво произнес:

\- Ах вот почему мое зелье не подействовало… Дело в том, что против подобных отношений оно бессильно. И знаешь, что? Все к лучшему, вот что я скажу… Ну зачем тебе такой, как этот Гарри? Ты молодая, привлекательная женщина, и когда-нибудь обязательно встретишь настоящего мужчину…

Но у Гермионы в душе, похоже, бушевала настоящая буря чувств, главным из которых было раскаяние. Раскаяние за весь этот год странных свадеб, которые были делом ее рук…

\- Скажите, Северус, а вот это зелье… Вы говорили, его надо обновлять гораздо реже, чем Амортенцию. И все же я хотела бы знать, насколько хватит его действия?

Она подняла на него глаза, полные слез, и вдруг заметила, как ласково он на нее смотрит. Странно, но впервые за все время их знакомства ей показалось, что она долгие годы была попросту слепой и не видела многочисленных достоинств этого скромного человека и, что греха таить, довольно привлекательного мужчины, хотя и не первой молодости. 

\- По правде говоря, я хотел оставить этот сюрприз напоследок, дорогая… У этого зелья неограниченный срок действия и нет противоядия. Другими словами, вызванная им любовь будет хотя и искусственной, но вечной.

И он, взяв ее руку, поднес к губам и нежно поцеловал.

2020


End file.
